


Memories

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An on set accident changes Viggo's life.<br/>Written in 2005</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Title: Memories  
Author: Carol  
Rating: PG/R  
Pairing: Vig/Orli  
Beta: None  
Disclaimer: Don’t own them, don’t know them, wish I did. This is fiction. No harm is intended from this. It is all meant in fun and is just from my own twisted little mind.  
Warning: Death Fic

 

Viggo sat smoking another cigarette and finishing his cold coffee. As he got up and put his cup in the sink, he wondered how much longer he could take it, how much longer would he have to live with the pain. He been hurting for so long, was it days, weeks, months, since his life had been shattered. He sat back at the table and lit another smoke, and his mind wandered.

*It was a fair spring like day when Viggo first arrived on set. He was shown around and introduced to everyone. But when he met Orlando the whole world stopped. He’d never seen anything more beautiful. Dark brown curls, chocolate eyes, a smile that lit up the entire day. And when their hands met he could feel the electricity spark between them.

He thought at first it was just him, but a few days later Orlando stayed later and waited until everyone else had left. He cornered Viggo in the trailer and kissed him. Not a gentle, questioning kiss, but one that struck a chord all the way to Viggo’s very soul. They melted together, touching and kissing. When they finally came apart, Viggo asked what had happened. Orlando looked confused and unsure.

“I thought I felt something when we met, a draw, a spark. Was I wrong?”

“No, far from it. I just didn’t realize you felt it too,” Viggo replied.

They left the trailer together that night, and every night after that. It didn’t take long for word to get around that they were a couple. And everyone was thrilled for them. They’d never seen two people more in love, more attuned to each other.*

Viggo shook himself and crushed out the burnt down cigarette. He had to stop dwelling on this. He had to get back to a normal life. By now it was getting dark. He flipped on the lights and started to wash the few dirty dishes. When they were done, he wandered around the house, looking for something else to do to occupy his time. He picked up a book, but couldn’t read. Maybe a movie, something to keep his mind off Orlando. As he flipped channels, he came across a rerun of Pirates. He knew he should turn the channel, not watch this. But he couldn’t help himself. It was a chance to see his beloved, even if only on film. He drifted off to sleep in the middle.

*Viggo had never been more happy. Orlando was everything he had ever hoped for in a mate. Loving, cheerful, helpful. Even Henry loved him. Accepted him into their family without hesitation. When the filming finally wrapped, they went back to LA, moved into the home Viggo had owned for years. And they settled into a semi-domestic routine. Whenever they weren’t needed somewhere else for filming, they were home together.

Their time was spent with all the things they both loved, music, art, reading to each other. And making love. He’d never had a lover that was so concerned with making him happy, of seeing that everything they did, every moment was filled with moments to carry them over when they were forced to be apart.*

Viggo awoke with a start. The movie had been over for a while and he was freezing. He remembered falling asleep watching Orlando and Johnny, remembered how happy Orlando had been when he got the role. Remembered how he’d rambled on about how it was such an honor to be working with Johnny Depp, and how he couldn’t wait to get on set.

And Viggo had spent every moment he could there with him. It was hard, he was filming his own movie at the time. And Orlando visited him on set too. And it was always the same for them.

‘I’ve got to get out of here for a while, maybe take a walk,” Viggo thought.

He pulled on his jacket and headed out the door. As he wandered down the street, heading for a local park, his mind wandered back to the end.

*Viggo was sitting on the side, watching Orlando and Johnny filming the sequel to Pirates when it happened. It was a short break between scenes, while they moved some lighting around for a better shot. Suddenly there was a loud crack, and a boom came falling out of nowhere. It hit Orlando straight on. He never saw it coming. He was dead instantly. Everyone froze. The only sound was of Viggo screaming.

They had to pry Viggo off Orlando in order to take his body away. Viggo was in shock for weeks. Friends took turns staying with him, making sure he was eating and getting back to life as normal. But slowly they stopped coming over. Everyone thought he was OK, he was getting over it. No one could see the pain in his heart, that it was never going to really get any better. Orlando was dead. The world had gone dark and cold and nothing was ever going to be better again.*

As Viggo wandered on, he didn’t look, he just stepped off the curb into the path of a large truck. He never saw it, and it didn’t hurt when it hit him. He just stopped being, stopped hurting.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a warm, sunny, green place. And he was being held in some ones arms. It felt like Orlando, but it couldn’t be. He looked up and saw his love smiling at him. As Orlando reached down and kissed him, he thought he was dreaming again. And then he remembered that he had just been walking and about to cross the street. How could he be here, in Orlando’s arms. Orlando was dead. And then he knew.

“Welcome home, love,” Orlando said, “I’ve been waiting for you. It’s been so lonely here waiting, but now we have the rest of eternity to be together.”

And Viggo knew that there was a God, and a heaven, because he knew that’s where he finally was.


End file.
